


intober-esque

by altera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Definitions, Drabble, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Memes, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Nerdiness, One Word Prompts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Randomness, Short, Sorry Not Sorry, Sort Of, Surprises, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altera/pseuds/altera
Summary: ink (v.)- to mark words with inkoctober (n.)-the tenth month of the yearesque (suffix)-in the style of; resembling×××××××××××××××××××××××××××a short anthological spinoff of sorts





	1. prologue | ?

Hai there!

I wanted to do something for Inktober, but I can't draw to save my life~

Hence the title and this weird spinoff of sorts...  
My excuse is I was supposed to ink it on a piece of paper but I got lazy :P

•Collection of mere words/sentences  
•Irregular posting  
•Amateur writing (please don't roast me w/o constructive criticism)

I don't think anyone will actually be interested in this, but enjoy I guess?

(Don't talk to me about fictober shhh, I can only write short stuff)

I tried to split the days into odd and even, along with formatting.

 

_•odd days•_

angst 

• _even days_ •

fluff 

 

Day 3 is an exception !

Everything starting from Day 16 becomes poetry, I don't know why? 

Personally recommended ficlets will have a ~ in the chapter title

 

Oh and also I recommend reading chapter by chapter not entire work

Not to mention, ~~(might redo/edit 1-15 when I've finished)~~ scratch that almost everything before 16 is shitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prologue (n.)  
> -the preface or introduction to a literary work


	2. poisonous | 1

_•poisonous•_

your words soothe me  
and I fall asleep  
never again to awaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poisonous (adj.)  
> -causing or capable of causing death


	3. tranquil | 2

_•tranquil•_

the storm rages  
outside my window  
but I don't seem to mind  
as you stir under the covers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tranquil (adj.)  
> -free from disturbance or turmoil


	4. roasted | 3 ~

_•roasted•_

my cheeks redden  
from both sweltering heat  
and muted embarrassment

but I didn't expect  
your rambunctious laughter  
to burn itself into my soul

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roasted (adj.)  
> -to be utterly dissed and owned


	5. spell | 4

_•spell•_

sometimes I believe  
you have to be a wizard  
that would explain why  
I can't help falling  
in love with you  
over and over again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spell (n.)  
> -a state of enchantment


	6. chicken | 5

_•chicken•_

once again  
your smile lit up my world  
but your kiss destroyed it

and I wonder  
alone in the dark  
years and years later  
what could have happened  
if I was brave enough  
to steal you away  
that Sunday morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chicken (adj.)  
> -afraid to do something


	7. drooling | 6

_•drooling•_

I can't believe you  
of all the things  
you could have done  
you drooled on my pillow

but somehow I'm not angry  
because my rage dissipates  
when I see you sleeping  
with a smile on your face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drooling (n.)  
> -the unintentional discharge of saliva from the mouth


	8. exhausted | 7

_•exhausted•_

my bones grow weary  
my eyes no longer shine  
my hands are callused  
my heart is not light

I beg of you  
let me go  
pull the plug  
let me find true rest

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exhausted (adj.)  
> -being drained of one's physical or mental ability


	9. star | 8

_•star•_

I don't care  
how long it will take  
even if miles and mountains  
and time zones separate us

I will wait for you  
faithfully and patiently  
with bated breath  
even until the ends of time

I hope and I pray  
that one day in the future  
we'll look at the same sky  
the same stars, not apart  
but finally together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> star (n.)  
> -a natural luminous body visible in the night sky
> 
>  
> 
> low key inspired by the Japanese tale of Hikoboshi and Orihime


	10. precious | 9

_•precious•_

you are  
the love of my life  
the apple of my eye  
my honest to God soulmate

and you are gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> precious (adj.)  
> -of great value; not to be wasted or treated carelessly


	11. flowing | 10 ~

_•flowing•_

the sandy winds  
blow through my hair  
the oasis waters  
ripple at my feet

the desert sunset  
lights up your face  
and my hidden affections  
threaten to overflow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flowing (adj.)  
> -moving in one direction, especially continuously and easily


	12. cruel | 11

_•cruel•_

the reason why I hate you  
is not your messed up mind  
neither your sharp tongue  
nor your cold black heart

I hate you  
with my entire being  
for giving me a hope  
that never even existed

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cruel (adj.)  
> -causing pain or suffering


	13. whale | 12

_•whale•_

into the depths of oblivion  
til the heights of the skies  
through the domain of man  
I will traverse all terrain  
for a chance to find you

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whale (v.)  
> \- to spend incredible amount of money in gacha type games (for them waifus or over poweredness)


	14. guarded | 13

_•guarded•_

I can't thank you enough  
for keeping your promise  
to protect me from all harm  
just like a guardian angel

my sole wish and prayer  
is that you could be here  
trying to make me laugh  
on this rainy afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guard(ed) (v.)  
> -the act or duty of protecting or defending


	15. clock | 14 ~

_•clock•_

tic toc tic toc  
time is passing by  
loudly, we call out  
come and stay awhile

but time soon has to go  
no longer can we delay  
sighing, we open the door  
and move on with the day

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clock (n.)  
> -a device for indicating or measuring time


	16. weak | 15

•weak•

thank you for everything  
for my unforgettable firsts  
for all the sweet memories  
for actually loving me  
as ugly as I am

I love you so much

I don't think I can  
aptly put it into words  
you brought light to my life  
when I was lost in the dark

I'm so sorry  
for leaving earlier  
I can no longer fight  
the disquiet in my soul

you give me courage  
pulsing through my veins  
but all I am is weak  
down to the bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weak (adj.)  
> -not able to sustain much weight, pressure, or strain


	17. angular | 16 ~

•angular•

I no longer need to hide  
the broken sides of me  
I have long last found  
someone who truly sees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angular (adj.)  
> -having many angles or sharp corners


	18. swollen | 17

•swollen•

I can't speak a word  
nor open my eyes  
my chest pangs again  
and it hurts I know why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swollen (adj.)  
> -to become distended or puffed up


	19. bottle | 18 ~

•bottle•

I pour out all my love  
into a glass bottle  
and cast it out to sea  
hoping it goes to someone  
who needs it more than me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bottle (n.)  
> -a rigid or semi-rigid container typically of glass or plastic having a comparatively narrow neck or mouth and usually no handle


	20. scorched | 19

•scorched•

your love burns like a flame  
that envelops me to my core  
but my heart is stone cold  
and you're becoming a bore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scorched (adj.)  
> -to be afflicted painfully


	21. breakable | 20 ~

•breakable•

I feel like sinking  
to the depths of the sea  
I feel like breaking  
but your arms are tight around me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> breakable (adj.)  
> -capable of being broken


End file.
